Josh Martin
Josh Martin (born March 4, 1975) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Kid Buu and Majin Buu in Dragon Ball. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ace Attorney (2018) - Larry Butz *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005) - Chiba, DJ, Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Hiiragi *Blue Gender (2002) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Warrior A (ep16), Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (????) - Majin Buu, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Buu *Dragon Ball Z (2002) - Majin Buu, Attendant 3 (ep250), Bad Buu, Kid Buu, Pupil B (ep242), Super Buu, Turban (ep253) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Doctor (ep10), Mason, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Mason (ep45), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Wildlings (ep1) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - GOTT Chief (ep6), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Minotaurus, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Male Patient A (ep4) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2007) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Yamato (ep7) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008) - Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Ringmaster (ep5), Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Shin, Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Policeman (ep23), Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2004) - Bystander A (ep78), Game Narrator, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom (2003) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Officer *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (2003) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) - Android#15 *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Rhisely *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Picardy (ep11), Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *BloodRayne (2002) - Additional Voices *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Minions *RoadKill (2003) - Comedic Improv Voices, Vinny, Additional Voices *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Commander Red, RR Army Macho Soldier *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android#15, Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Commander Red, Undead *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Commander Red, Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu, Supreme Commander Red *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Kid Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Kid Buu, Majin Buu *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Majin Buu *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Majin Buu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (77) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2020. Category:American Voice Actors